BENDITA CASUALIDAD
by Parnaso
Summary: Un encuentro fortuito puede cambiar el rumbo de un destino... será que en realidad existe aquello que llaman conspiración universal...


**BENDITA CASUALIDAD**

**Cuando el universo conspira a tu favor**

¿Existe algo más incompresible en esta vida que eso a lo que llamamos "casualidad"?… De acuerdo a las leyes de la física y la ciencia estadística, una probabilidad (_comúnmente llamada suerte o azar_) es un conjunto de variables aleatorias que pueden medir la frecuencia o factibilidad de que ocurra un resultado…y como nunca he sido amante de la física, pues mi opinión sobre este tema era muy simple…

No creía en las casualidades… me rehusaba a creer que hubiese algo fuera de nuestro control que, cual Fata Sibyllina, determinaran o cambiaran mi misión en esta vida… Pensaba que aquel que es dueño de su destino es dueño de sus circunstancias, capaz de de variar su rumbo cuando le plazca…. Sin embargo, a veces la vida toma giros inesperados (o como dice la canción, _vida te da sorpresa, sorpresas te da la vida, ay Dios_!)… y te hace dudar si es que en realidad no hay una conspiración detrás de todo eso que llamamos casualidad…

Esa era mi postura hasta hoy en la mañana… Pues aunque parezca imposible de creer, la casualidad tocó mi puerta… y de la manera más insospechada. Anoche, y después de mucho tiempo, volví a soñar con **ÉL**… un sueño placentero, con buena carga de erotismo, pero sobre todo deseo y añoranza… de estar con él, de sentirlo y volver a estar entre sus brazos. Fue un sueño tan real que desperté agitada sobre mi cama, aún sintiendo en mi piel las sensaciones de esa experiencia… de esa muy increíble experiencia.

Y fue hoy al mediodía, que así sin más y de repente, el azar me da un revés y me sorprende (_recuerda, la vida te da sorpresas_!)… Pues hoy, al salir de mi oficina para reunirme a almorzar con Annie y Patty, me encontré cara a cara con la "casualidad" más real de mi vida… allí, frente a mis ojos, en una de las mesas del restaurante donde me había citado con mis amigas estaba **ÉL**… el protagonista de mis desvelos en la noche anterior, en vivo y a todo color!(_sorpresas te da la vida!_)…

Por supuesto, me quedé de una pieza… ¿había algo más detrás de todo esto que yo no lograba ver? Es que parecía algo sacado de una película estilo Meg Ryan… inconscientemente elevé mi mirada al cielo… ¿Cómo era posible tanta casualidad? ¿Por qué de todos los días, tenía que encontrármelo justo hoy? No mañana, ni la semana siguiente, sino hoy… nada menos que al día siguiente en que mi cerebro decide recordarlo a través de imágines nocturnas mientras me encontraba en la etapa REM… y no conforme con eso, resulta que era su primer día de estancia en Chicago… o sea, que volví a soñar con **ÉL** justo la noche en que llegaba a mi ciudad en un viaje corto de negocios… y enfatizo **MI CIUDAD**… pues **ÉL** vive a miles de kilómetros de aquí… ¿cuántos kilómetros hay de Chicago a Nueva York?... la verdad no tengo idea, ni me interesa, pero estoy convencida de que son muchos…

¿Qué posibilidad había de un reencuentro casual y sorpresivo justo al día de su llegada? Si aplico las reglas de las probabilidades, el resultado sería uno solo: **NINGUNA**…la verdad nunca fui buena en estadística, pero no me cabe la menor duda de la veracidad de mi respuesta… hasta mi profesor de la universidad me la contaría como correcta, es más me podría A+ y aprobaría con honores el curso! (_Ya estoy divagando…_)

¿Es acaso una señal? O tal vez una burla del destino? Pues, aunque su saludo fue muy cordial y amable, no pasó más allá de eso… ¿Y qué esperabas Candy, que con solo verte se le iluminara el rostro, te estrujara cual pitón entre sus brazos y te rompiera la boca con un beso? De acuerdo, definitivamente esa reacción está más allá de cualquier probabilidad (_y dale con la estadística_), aunque para ser sincera, a mi no me parece tan mala… al menos la habría disfrutado muchísimo más que el simple "_**Hola, Candice**_"… Candice…? desde cuando soy Candice para **ÉL**?

Si tan solo hubiera dicho "_**Candy, qué sorpresa… tantos años sin verte… luces hermosa…que tal si nos reunimos un día de estos a tomar un café y conversar, ya que voy a estar unos días en la ciudad"**_… creo que sería lo justo, o no? Claro, un "_**Candy, cuánto te he extrañado!**_" no estaría de más… evidentemente la ilusión ya no es compartida…

La verdad no esperaba que, con este encuentro tan sorpresivo, **ÉL** fuera más allá de lo convencional, mucho menos que, destilando miel, me fuera a confesar su insufrible ansiedad y necesidad de verme. Puedo ser una soñadora, pero no por eso una tonta… sabía de antemano que esa sería su reacción al verme… ecuánime, pero sobre todo respetuosa… después de todo, lo que pasó entre nosotros… pasó… es parte del ayer (_Oh, yesterday came suddenly)_ Si fue sublime, si fue hermoso, si fue doloroso… ya no podemos cambiarlo… no hay forma de hacer echar a andar atrás el reloj del tiempo… (_Oh, I believe in yesterday)_

Aquel que diga que para el olvido no hay mejor medicina que el tiempo, se equivoca… ni siquiera el tiempo es tan sabio… porque aún después de tantos años, tantos sinsabores y desengaños, tantas emociones y recuerdos, tantas decisiones que hicieron que tomáramos diferentes direcciones por distintos caminos… aún a pesar de todo esto, mi corazón insiste en mantener encendida esa llama… la eterna quimera de mi amor imposible…

Qué difícil es vivir atada a una ilusión… cuando pienso en él, el corazón se me inunda de una serie de emociones encontradas, una mezcla perfecta entre el gozo y la tristeza… no hay manera alguna de describir una situación tan ambigua…

Soy masoquista… y no tengo remedio…

Lo encontré por casualidad hoy y en ese instante todo se detuvo… no había más nadie en todo el universo que **ÉL** y su sonrisa… debo reconocer que **ÉL** siempre ha tenido ese efecto en mi… lo veo y todo mi mundo convulsiona… colapsa… se estremece… toda la vida ha sido así… desde los 14 años… desde siempre…

Y es que con solo ver sus ojos… esos ojos hermosos donde pareciera que brillara el cielo nocturno… mis defensas se desvanecen, invariablemente quedo rendida y con el alma a sus pies… y en este encuentro fortuito, la sensación no fue distinta a otras veces: quedé sin aliento, y en mi mente no había otra cosa que, ya fuera por obra y gracia de esa fuerza incomprensible del destino, mi sueño se hiciera realidad… y me permitiera una vez más probar sus labios… y que me hiciera el amor… dulcemente, suavemente, de un modo diferente… no igual aquellas veces, cuando siendo aún adolescentes, jugábamos a explorarnos y descubrirnos mutuamente… sino como el hombre y la mujer que conocen lo que les satisfacen, que pueden exigir en lugar de esperar…

Deseaba con el alma besarlo como nunca antes he besado a nadie, y lo amarlo con mi cuerpo y con mi mente, y le entregarle la piel y hasta el alma… porque así como **ÉL** a mí, y también le haría el amor…(_por Dios, ya estoy delirando_)

Fue un encuentro muy breve, apenas si nos dio tiempo de saludarnos, pues al poco rato llegaron mis amigas… mis queridas amigas, las mismas que en las buenas y en las malas siempre han estado allí para mi, que me han apoyado en todo momento y a las que amo y aprecio con todo mi ser… las misma a quienes en ese momento no supe si debía abrazarlas por ayudarme a salir de esa tortura, o execrarlas por llegar tan inoportunamente…

Sus últimas palabras fueron "_**Fue un gusto verte, Candice… espero que sigas siendo feliz**_". Y en su mirada creí ver un brillo diferente…. Acaso era tristeza… anhelo… esperanza… derrota… no sé… tampoco soy muy buena leyendo las miradas… aunque a él lo conozco tanto y tan bien que podría decir que…. Basta, no quiero hacerme más ilusiones…

Ahora ya en mi casa, luego de dejar a los niños en casa de su padre (_fin de semana con papá, weeee qué divertido! y mamá… vaya a ver que hace con su aburrimiento… los siento, me estoy desviando del tema_)… decía, luego de dejar a los niños con su padre, y a unos minutos de irme a la cama, medito en sus palabras…

¿Seré realmente feliz? Si pienso que tengo dos hijos que me han hecho la mujer más dichosa del mundo, una profesión que me llena y me hace sentir orgullosa, amigas de las que se puede decir que solo encuentras una vez en la vida, una relación amistosa con mi ex… pues si bien es cierto que mi matrimonio no sobrevivió a las frustraciones de la rutina ni a la decepciones del engaño, al menos la relación con Niel es bastante cordial, es un buen padre y aunque separados, me apoya en la educación y crianza de nuestros hijos… Si lo veo todo desde esa perspectiva… pues sí, puedo decir que he sido feliz...

Sin embargo…

Tengo que aceptar que hay algo que me falta… un vacío insondable… y ahora sé que ese vacío tiene nombre y apellido… hoy que lo volví a ver, sé qué es… es **ÉL**… el hombre que marcó mi vida para siempre… el amor que creí olvidado pero que siempre estuvo latente, dormido, en lo más recóndito de mi alma y mi corazón… el hombre que es y será siempre mi gran amor… Terry Grandchester… el primero y el único…

El sonido del timbre me abstrae de mis pensamientos, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad… ¿Escuché bien? ¿Estará alguien realmente llamando a la puerta? Aguzo el oído para cerciorarme de lo que al parecer captaron… a veces los sentidos me hacen jugarretas, e imagino _(hago constar, imagino, no alucino; podré hablar en voz alta conmigo misma, pero no estoy loca)_ cosas que no son del todo ciertas… pero no, allí está de nuevo el sonido inconfundible del timbre… ¡quién puede ser el desconsiderado que toca la puerta de un hogar decente a estas horas! Miro el reloj… aún no han dado las 9:00 p.m. … realmente eres patética, Candy… en plena noche de viernes y tú en pijama antes de las 9… definitivamente tengo que hacer algo por enmendar mi aburrido fin de semana sin niños…y de paso enmendar mi vida social…

Mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta, voy pensando en los posibles planes de qué hacer en los próximos dos días… tal vez deba llamar a Annie para ver si mañana vamos al club a broncearnos un poco, buena falta nos hace… y que se traiga a Archie también… el pobre que tiene unas piernas tan pálidas que parecen spaghettis tiernos recién cocidos…. Jajaja, me oyera, con lo vanidoso que es, me manda a Siberia….

Me hace tanta gracia mi propia ocurrencia que no puedo evitar soltar la risa mientras paso la mirilla para abrir la puerta… mejor tener pensamientos divertidos para evitar mentarle la madre al idiota que me ha levantado de mi cama un viernes a las 9 de la noche. Pero apenas abro y la risa se congela en mis labios… allí, frente a mí, justo en mi puerta, a la entrada de mi casa, estaba el hombre de mis sueños, el que había hecho que durante el resto de la tarde mi mente se diera a la tarea de rescatar sentimientos del baúl de los recuerdos, y elaborar toda clase de intenciones y pensamientos impuros…

-_**Buenas noches, Pecas…. Disculpa si te interrumpí tus sueños-**_

Sueños? Porqué me habla de sueños… acaso sospecha algo… fui tal vez tan evidente en nuestro fugaz encuentro!

Supongo que leyó mis pensamientos… con la ceja levantada y su sonrisa de medio lado (esa _sonrisa que me derrite_) me sacó de mi estado de shock- _**Al verte así vestida supongo que te he sacado de la cama**_- remató con una mirada pícara, mirándome de arriba abajo… entonces caí en cuenta que estaba a la puerta de mi casa, en camisón y sin bata…

Y de un estado de shock pasé al de vergüenza absoluta… no sabía que decir… creo que balbuceaba… Terry notó mi turbación, y riendo preguntó _**-Puedo pasar? -**_ Su voz me volvió a sacar de la ensoñación… _**-Claro, que tonta, pasa, por favor. Discúlpame unos minutos mientras me pongo algo más apropiado, pero puedes servirte lo que desees… estás en tu casa-**_ (_por favor, que no haya sonado como una ofrecida… aunque si se sirviera de mi, no me molestaría en lo más mínimo... por Dios Candy, qué te pasa, contrólate!)_

Una sonrisa fue su respuesta. Se sentó en el sofá, mientras yo iba a mi habitación… al menos debía buscar algo con que cubrirme… al regresar a la sala de estar, lo vi de pie mirando las fotos de mis hijos

_**-Se llaman Alex y Adrianne**_- le dije por buscar un tema de conversación

_**-Son niños muy hermosos… igual a su madre- **_contestó con ligero tono de tristeza

-**Gracias-** pude apenas murmurar… el ambiente se tornó tenso de repente y nos quedamos sin hablar por unos instantes- **Se te ofrece algo de tomar?**- pregunté de la nada, como para salir del paso- **Verás, al ser una mujer soltera con niños en casa, no tengo muchas opciones**- mi perorata nerviosa continuaba- **así que no hay mucho de donde escoger**…

Terry sonrío nuevamente…(_Oh, Dios, cuánto adoro yo esa sonrisa…)-_ **Un café está bien. Gracias, Candy**- no pude evitarlo… me sobresalté y dí un respingo… al parecer no fue tan obvio, o al menos fue lo bastante prudente para no comentar nada sobre la reacción que a leguas me delataba…Cielos, de nuevo soy Candy… Candy! Una sensación de alegría recorrer mi piel y mi corazón quiere salirme del pecho… volví a ser Candy…

Mientras le servía el café le pregunté cómo había conseguido mi dirección. Me confesó que a la tarde, después de nuestro casual reencuentro, se había topado por casualidad con Albert… Un momento, Albert? Mi hermano Albert? Acaso hay un dios de las probabilidades jugando a los dados con lo que queda de mi cordura? O será verdad aquello que leí alguna vez de que todo el universo conspira para que logres tu leyenda personal? Porque no encuentro más explicación que esa… quien en el mundo podría pensar que en menos de 12 horas, los hilos de nuestras vidas paralelas se verían tan cruzados y entrelazados como había ocurrido hasta ahora! Creo que estamos en medio de una alineación planetaria… y mira que yo soy la escéptica…

_**-Con Albert hablamos gran parte de la tarde… al preguntarle sobre ti me comentó que precisamente hoy estarías sola por ser el fin de semana de Niel con los niños… le pregunté si tomarías a mal si te invitaba a cenar, ya sabes, para conversar de nuestras vidas y recordar los viejos tiempos… me dio tu dirección… y lo demás es historia….-**_

Viejos tiempos.? Historia? En el estado en qué estoy no debería utilizar esas dos palabras en la misma oración….

_**-Solo vine a preguntarte si querías salir a cenar o dar una vuelta… o si prefieres, nos quedamos aquí a ver una película… mira traje Titanic… aún es tu favorita, cierto?-**_

Yo estaba anonada… o hipnotizada… no más bien idiotizada… recordó cuál era mi película favorita, por Dios! Definitivamente el universo se ha confabulado en mi contra… como se supone que no me vuelva a enamorar de este hombre, si ya de plano estoy perdida e irremediablemente enamorada!

Quedé sin palabras… la verdad tenía muchas preguntas, pero mi garganta y mi lengua se aliaron, negándose a emitir sonido alguno. Me puse de pie, y caminé a la cocina a dejar la taza de café ya vacía… esto no era posible… las cosas no pueden suceder así como así… aunque si lo pienso bien, lo que ha ocurrido tiene bastante similitud con la teoría del Big Bang… (_pues guardando las proporciones, lo que está ocurriendo para mi se asemeja a la creación de un nuevo universo… un desequilibrado pero definitivamente muy prometedor nuevo universo) _

Armándome finalmente de valor, decidí hablar. Regresé a la sala, y aún de pie, finalmente pude preguntar…

_**-Por qué estás aquí, Terry-**_

-_**Ya te lo dije… quería invitarte a hacer algo… sé que te aburres como una ostra cuando estás sola- **_en ese momento sentí que las piernas me temblaban… en cualquier momento quedaría cual papaya desparramada en el suelo… aún así, me las arreglé para seguir haciéndome la valiente…

-**No…-** repliqué- _**Quiero decir… por qué estás aquí realmente**_-

Terry suspiró y me miró fijamente. Caminó hacia mí, y con el dorso de su mano acarició mi mejilla, para luego tomar mis manos entre las suyas y posar su frente sobre la mía… Sentí que iba a desfallecer…

-_**Vine a confirmar lo que te dije esta tarde…**_- dijo finalmente en un suspiro. Levantando su cabeza, me miró fijamente; su aliento a menta rozaba mi rostro_**- Vine a comprobar si realmente eras feliz… eres feliz, Candy? Porque yo, desde el día en que nos separamos, he sido el hombre más desdichado de la tierra… porque después de tanto andar, de tanto ir y venir, hoy, por una bendita casualidad he descubierto una verdad que pensé había muerto hace años… que tú eres mi felicidad… y que sin ti no soy nada-**_

Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad… mis ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas… creo que al verme adivinó la respuesta, pues tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó… así de dulce, así de suave, así de apasionado como lo había esperado, como lo había soñado… rápidamente sus brazos rodearon mi espalda y los míos su cuello…

De más está decir que la película quedó intacta en su estuche… pues fuimos nosotros mismos los protagonistas de nuestra propia historia… una que inició con un sueño la noche anterior… y espero no tenga un final jamás…

Es así como quiero seguir viviendo… es así necesito seguir viviendo… pues al final de todo, si doy un vistazo hacia atrás, puedo asegurar que he tenido una buena vida…y estoy dispuesta a luchar porque siempre sea una vida feliz.

Creo que debo repasar minuciosamente mIs creencias… después de todo las casualidadES sí existen… y definitivamente la mano que mueve al mundo ha conspirado a mi favor esta vez!

FIN

Hola queridas lectoras (espero realmente que las haya). Este es mi primer intento en este sitio de publicar una historia... para las que me conocen, saben que la tecnología y yo no somos las grandes amigas... así que agradezco toda la ayuda queme puedan brindar para aprender a manejar las herramientas de esta página... jajaja

Espero la historia les haya gustado. Para su conocimiento partió de un hecho real (wao, igual que en las películas) Y la forma en que lo redacté, pues se parece mucho a la manera en que yo misma elaboro mis pensamientos... a veces no son del todo coherentes, pero les puedo asegurar que siempre están bien dirigidos... jajja

Un abrazo a todas y muchas bendiciones


End file.
